


Hypnovember 12: Plants

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnotism, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Chris had a hypnotic command planted deep in his mind.
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 11





	Hypnovember 12: Plants

Chris had a hypnotic command planted deep in his mind.

He could feel it there, strengthening and growing. 

He and his hypnotist had always used garden imagery- the idea that Chris’s mind was a beautiful garden that they could tend and cultivate. There were new ideas to nourish and grow. There were patterns and ecosystems to cultivate. There were mental weeds to throw out. 

It made sense, then, that now whenever he tried to think about what that growing suggestion was, his attention shied away from it. Instead, his inquirious thought was replaced with an mental image of a seed sprouting large roots. Those roots were inexorably spreading and expanding deeper and deeper into the soil of his unconscious. He knew that his mind was innately such fertile soil for any of his hypnotist’s suggestions- the perfect place for them to germinate. The ideas would grow healthily there, tended and nurtured and always blossoming in due time.

If he focused, Chris could feel that new suggestion also growing stronger and stronger, becoming more and more firmly rooted inside of him. Chris felt that he himself was a passive observer, the place for the suggestion to grow and grow. He was excited for that hidden part to finally blossom to the surface- to see what his hypnotist had planted within. He couldn’t wait to see what bloomed in him.


End file.
